What Kind Of Fallen
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: There's many different times of falling.. And there's many thing that you can fall for, or many different people you can fall for.. Join thr Gang as Sharpay and Ryan bend the rules on their game to help two clueless people confess their feelings..


_What Kind Of Falling ?_

Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, the whole gang if you will, were all sat in Chad's basement.

They all decided to hang out, since it was the last day of their summer holidays.

''Can we play a game ?'' Chad whined.

''Board game ?'' Taylor asked.

''No, i'm not bored!'' Chad stated, there were two differences between the words, trust someone like Chad to confuse them.

''Noo.. Like the cardboard, little people type..'' Taylor pointed out with wide eyes and nodding her head.

''Oohh,'' Chad said understandingly, ''No!'' he simply said. Talk about a firm choice!

''Are we done with the bore talk ?'' Sharpay complained, imagining that she was filing her nails.

''Isn't a bore an animal ?'' Jason asked stupidly.

''Yeah, when my sister went on a trip to a forest in Belgium, there were some..'' Chad said with a nod.

''Really, cool..'' Jason said excitedly.

''Hey! Dumb and Dumber, 'ya done ?'' Sharpay asked yet again annoyed.

The two boys just pouted, expecting her to by their lame lips quiver.

''Ain't gonna wooork..'' Sharpay said, without taking a glance upwards from the 'pretend' nail filing.

''OK People! We need a game!'' Gabriella stated loudly, annoyed.

''Umm.. how about 'Word Puzzles' ?'' Ryan suggested.

''What the hell is that ?'' Troy quickly asked slightly confused.

Ryan glared at him, to which Troy stuck his hands up. ''It's a game me and Shar created in Detention.''

''What crime did you two camit ?'' Chad began asking, ''Wearing too much pink..'' he teased, earning a high five from Troy, Zeke and Jason. And a glare from Ryan, including a slap on the arm by Sharpay.

''Hey Pinkie!'' Chad whined, holding his arm painfully.

''Whatever, what's this game about ?'' Gabriella asked curiously.

Sharpay stopped her glaring at Chad, ''For example, i say Donuts.. You say..'' she continued, asking anyone for an answer.

''Yummy!'' Chad yelled stupidely.

''What, No! You say..'' she asked again, nodding her head continually.

''Oh, sugar!'' Taylor exclaimed.

''Yes! Exactly! Who's wants to go first ?''

Gabriella took a deep breath, ''I'll go first..'' she said confidentely.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows with a shrug, and then smirked as soon as se got an idea.

She leant to Ryan, and whispered. ''I wanna change the rules quickly..'' Ryan shrugged. Sharpay grinned.

''Okay Gabs, we have to form a circle and you have to stand in the middle.'' Sharpay said, grabbing Ryan and Zeke's hands making a circle.

Gabriella gave a confused look, before walking in the middle.

''Okay, what now ?'' she asked as she looked at harpay and Ryan for the next rules.

''You have to spin around and stop. The person you land on as to say a word.'' Ryan said. Gabriella nodded and started spinning.

Sharpay began a word to Zeke who passed it to Troy who passed it Chad, who passed it Taylor, who passed it Kelsi, who passed it to Jason, who passed it to Martha, who finished passing it to Ryan. FYI, It wasn't in the 'new' rules.

Gabriella spun around, and ended up landing on Kelsi.

She looked at her to say the word.

Kelsi spoke, ''Fallen..'' she said.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay, '' Am i supposed to find a word that goes with it ?'' she asked confused.

''No. Everybody has to say a word, and when someone says the one Kelsi thinks fits she'll point to that person. All you have to do is memorise. And the end of all the words you have to add them up.'' she explained. Gabriella nodded understandingly.

''Okay, so you guys might wanna start..''

Taylor started, ''Fallen.. off a building.''

They skipped Kelsi, of course. Jason went after, ''Fallen.. down the stairs.''

Then Martha, ''Fallen.. in a puddle..''

''Fallen.. for someone..'' Ryan said. Kelsi moved her hand, showing it was near.

Sharpay smirked silently, ''Fallen.. in love.'' she said easily, as though she already knew it was that.

Kelsi opened her mouth and let her breath out, ''Yes. Fallen in love..'' she began, ''Okay next part of the game..''

Ryan spoke up, ''Okay, now Gabriella has to do the same thing for now..''

Gabriella nodded. She spun around and landed on Chad, '' Okay, what now ?'' she asked curiously.

''Chad has to add up the letters until he thinks it's enough..'' Sharpay finished the explanation.

''So, i have to spin again ?'' she asked. Sharpay and Ryan nodded.

She spun around yet again, and it landed on Jason.

''Okay.. W..'' he said.

Gabriella moved her feet around again in circles, to end up stopping on Troy.

''Okay.. euuhh.. I ?'' he proposed.

Chad started adding the letters up, taking his time.

Gabriella spun again and it landed on Martha, who said, ''..T!''

Then Taylor, to whom Sharpay smirked, ''..H..''

Chad had to speak up, which didn't quite help him. ''So, w, i, t, h.. makes Wit!''

''Urgh, With!'' the whole gang yelled annoyed.

''I have no idea how you're passing into your senior year!'' Martha exclaimed weirdly confused.

''Okay, moving on.. '' Ryan began, ''Next part.. the next person you land on when you spin has to say a name of someone in this room..'' Ryan grinned.

''Okay..'' Gabriella said with a nod. She spun around and it landed on Zeke.

''Okay.. umm..eehh.. oohh..'' he stuttered.

''Honey, it's not complicated..'' Sharpay explanationaly whispred in his ear quietly.

He must have caught on, ''Okay.. umm.. Troy..'' she said with smile.

Troy's eyes grew wide, ''Why me ?'' he asked, resting himself on his forearms.

''Shut it Captain!'' Chad ordered.

Gabriella nodded, ''What next ?''

''Now,'' Sharpay began, with a evil smile, you put the sentenmce to the first singular person and say it aloud..'' she smirked.

''Okay..'' she took two seconds to think. '' I've.. fallen in love.. with.. Troy..'' she said slowly, unrealised the scence to it, ''Oh! I''ve fallen in love with Troy!'' she suddenly shut her mouth shockingly, whilst Sharpay broke out a fit of laughter.

''Geez Gabs! You really are dumb! Even Chad would have been able to put those words together, besides it was the only way to get you to say it..'' she said with a smile and a laugh.

''Sharpay!'' Gabriella yelled, running up the stairs. Troy sighed, before running after her.

Chad broke out laughing, ''Hey, wait you just inuslted me!'' he whined.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, ''Okaayy.. Whoever wants to come with and watch Troyella make out come with. Unless you'd rather stay with Dumb and Dumber combined down here.'' she said, making her way up the stairs that led into the kitchen, with the gang following, listening intently.

**During this time..**

''Brie, wait!'' Troy yelled, running up the stairs after her. He opened the basement door into the kitchen, and managed to grab her arm.

''Leave me alone Troy!'' she yelled, trying to get out of his grasp.

''No!''

''Why! So that you can laugh in my face, and that i'm just like all the others girls in our school that li-'' she got cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She melted into the kiss, and felt her knees go weak, to which Troy secured her placing his arm around her waist. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, to which she granted permisson.

''Okay, eeww, i did not wanna see a girl that's like my litle sis, and my best friend make out and share saliva.'' Chad complained.

''Then piss off. Nobody's obliged you to watch..'' Sharpay said.

Chad whined, ''No, it's cute..''

Sharpay looked into the air confused, what the hell happend to this kid when he was a child!

Troy pulled away from the kiss, and saw that her eyes were still closed.

Gabriella opened her eyes to come face to face with a pair of bright blue ones.

''I love you too..'' Troy breathed, before moving his hand to the back of her head, and pulling her for another passioante kiss.

The gang watched in awe. ''Okay, whoever wants to play that game again. We have to use the 'official' rules this time. That was an acception as it was an emergency .'' Ryan said, making the gang laugh except the two that were currently exchanging spit.

But in a good kinda way..

**The game was one that we invented at a sleep over one day, and it was so cute. It was like this but with less making out, just a sweet kiss. We were both acting like Sharpay and our friend Nicolas was acting like Chad. But it was hilarious! LOL!**


End file.
